Sorrow
by The Archangel Angel
Summary: There's a new nurse for G-ward, what is the meaning only The Director knows it and soon you will to, dare to follow her through the lies and deception she has faced the terror and horror only has she tasted, never has she known so much pain until she faces Deadman Wonderland head on, will even falling in love kill her, or will it save her? OCxToto


Deadman Wonderland

Chapter 1

"Well mockingbird are you just going to sit there like an a idiot or are you going to fight like a man"the other prisoner taunted I watched mockingbird I knew his movements even though he was injured I knew the outcome I looked away but nothing could keep me from hearing the prisoners screams mockingbird went for the kill he never showed any kind of mercy. That's why I admired him in a sick, twisted kind of way "hey Neikan hurry up oh and "she" wants you to look at mockingbird" the nurse purred obviously amused my head snapped up why was I looking after him that wasn't my job but I wasn't going to get into another fight "you know I wonder if their ever going to put Mockingbird against Nightjar then he'd never win but I think Nightjar shows to much mercy he never kills anyone" she pouted I cast my eyes in the shadows "whatever" I muttered I walked into the treatment room where I assisted the Dr. "nurse mockingbird is resisting please stay back it's dangerous" one of the members of the medic team warned "yeah he's still in that crazy state battle crazy I should say" another whimpered I sighed and walked behind the curtain where he was lashing out "nurse please he's not afraid to hurt you in fact he'll kill..." enough now go away your making him frustrated!" I yelled. Toto Sakigami the second strongest deadman he was the first until Nightjar showed, they were deadman prisoners who could control their blood at will I felt the impact the stinging pain as he hit me in shoulder with the it, the whip wing I contiuned to walk towards him I put down my clipboard and began to remove the restraints and he never noticed and contiuned to lash out. I took his face between my hands "it's time to calm down do you hear me toto it's time to calm down OK?" I gently stroked his face and his breathing began to even out and he closed his eyes collapsing in my arms I leaned him back into the bed "alright get him onto one of the beds let's go" I ordered "yes m'aam" and the began to fevershily move frightened that he would wake. "Alright now get out you are no longer needed" I tapped my foot getting impatient as they lingered "miss we are supposed to stay" they muttered in unision I rolled my eyes "you are in my way because of your fear of him NOW GET THE HELL OUT" I yelled they stumbled over each other trying to get out I sighed and walked back to toto I began to tend to his wounds they weren't deep but they were many all over his arms from what I could see but thats what I could see there could be broken or fractured bones, injured organs anything but I could only fix the smaller wounds he would have to wake up for the rest so I made him as comfortable as I could get him and went into the other room to begin looking up his medical records I noticed how many times he went to the hospital due to some type of injury and the cause fights. I sighed and closed it down not needing it anymore he didn't have any allergy's or any serious conditions.

I was about to put up my lab coat when he woke and began to freak out I immeaditley began to freak out "hey, hey calm down your in the treatment room OK hon look at me" I instructed him and again his breathing and movements became less violent "why am I here" he was breathless so I tried to just shush him let him get his breath back. He leaned against me and then moved away "your here because of your fight we needed to fix up the injuries but since you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you and you start to have a panic attack" I answered he noddded "can you tell me if it hurts anywhere?" I asked he shook his head "alright can you help me I need to get your shirt of OK?" he leaned forward he flinched he was hurt and pulled off his shirt there were large bruises and and deeper cuts he fell back and this time cried out. "Toto I need you to roll over on your side unless that hurts to" I helped him move and when he did moveI saw one of the cuts had gone through his abdomen. "dumbasses they knew something was wrong" I snapped I needed to look for more wounds so I began to probe his back as gently as I could "that hurts right there" he growled through gritted teeth dislocated arm, fractured rib, torn bicep easy nothing to serious "I'm going to have to relocate your arm" I announced I grabbed his arm and popped it back in before he could even nod he yelled out and lashed out I ducked _no way in hell is he going to get away with that _I thought angrily "look do you want to be Ok or comfortable because right now you can't have both" I snapped lightly as I rummaged around the cabinet for some gauze.

"Who are you?" he asked as I helped him put his shirt back on "I'm the nurse for G-ward who else"I laughed lightly "no your not" I froze his eyes I could feel them they began to probe in my mind those golden eyes boring into my back "yes I am" I whispered _what does he want why is he prying _my hands beganto tremble now it was my turn to have a panic attack he was making nervous "your here for a reason not because you signed up they want you here..."enough stop terrorizing her she is here for reasons you wouldn't understand" Ayame showed up just in time before I could break down "why because I'm a criminal" he taunted "no one would understand" she whispered fiercley but I began to shake hard I dropped everything I had in my hands as pain erupted in my head _not again no make it go away! _I collapsed in pain "NEIKAN!"ayame screamed but I blacked out before I hit the ground did I hit the ground? I don't know I'm...I need...my head rolled and the last thing I saw was a madly grinning face anda terrified ayame.

"well good-morning sleeping beauty" Ayame placed a cool rag over my head "hmmm what...what happened?" I placed a hand on the back of my head uh no bump but didn't I fall? "you fainted but somehow with his injuries toto managed to catch you" she shruddered "ugh if I had a choice between hitting my head and being "saved" by someone like him I'd rather hit my head and get a concussion" she looked like she was going to be sick as if it was the worst thing in the world "hm I'm glad he caught me my head hurts to much and adding more pain would probably drive me insane" I confessed "i'm going to take that as a thank-you" a voice laughed I looked to my other side and found a grinning toto sitting there "he refused to leave until you woke up, so get the hell out" she growled he nodded. I looked out of the window thinking about what happened _why was I here? because I'm hiding because of who I am and who my family was_ I closed my eyes dwelling on that thought for a little bit I had never told anyone even the goverment only knew bits and pieces, "hey ayame can you bring me my uniform please" it wasn't a request more like an order "but neikan you need to rest" she whined I mentally flinched I hated it when people did that "I need to go unpack anyways" I had just started this "job" and there was no way in hell that I was going to call in sick now "ayame please just go now!"I raised my voice a bit so she would understand that I wasn't playing around "fine" she pouted and handed me my clothes and swept the curtain to the side. I slipped off the old clothes and pulled on my new ones I then tried to stand and dropped like a rag doll sorry legs your going to have to hurry up.

I had just gotten here "yesterday" my name Neikan Tora age 17 and female why am here like I said I'm here because of who I am I'm also here because of Nightjar, I was here because of my family who they were and what they did or I should say she. I put on my coat unpacking could wait I had a job and the carnival corpse would be showing soon enough this time it was crow vs. hummingbird and I had a feeling that this was going to be an intresting fight. "Neikan let's move your needed in here daily check-ups today!" Dr. Rei Takashima she well I don't have any words for her, "yes Dr." I moved into the examining room "you don't mind handling by yourself tamaki needs my assistance and ayame is dealing with the normal prisoners" she pouted I nodded she gave me a strange look and walked away "alright first is Senji Kiyomasa" I sighed he walked in "who are you?" he asked "new" I answered as I put on the latex gloves and prepared the needle for the blood drawing and then pulled out a stethoscope "alright hold out your arm please" I instructed he eyed me but eventaully stuck out his arm I tied the rubber band around the upper part of his arm "make a fist" I sighed I waited until a vein popped out and insurted the needle and drewe the blood I took two test tubes filled them. I placed the stethoscope where is heart was "breath" I listened while looking at my watch "ok turn around" I was getting boredbutit didn't matter I just needed to make sure that all of the deadman were healthy, I placed the scope over his left lung "breath" and reapeted it on his right side after that took his blood pressure "alright we are done" I announced taking off the gloves.

"Next Mitsuzaki Yosuga" I called she walked in head bowed I pulled on some new gloves pulled out new tubes and waited until she sat down "hold your arm out please" I again tied it on her upper forearm asked her to make a fist waited for the vein then took the blood "Neikan-sensei..." please just Neikan no need for the formalities" I interrupted she cast her eyes down I contiuned with the check up "I...I um...I just wanted to say thank-you for...um...saving my brother" she stumbled over her words "that's why I'm here" I smiled trying to be nice "by the way your brother is...?" I asked "oh toto is my brother or adopted because his sister died in the "RED HOLE" she explained I nodded and removed the scope checked reflexes then her blood pressure "thank you again" she mumbled "of course I'm always happy to help"I said lightly "Ok next is..." it went on like that for an hour until finally I finished and just in time for the carnival corpse.


End file.
